


Next Generation?

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [31]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When his parents find out about his special skill Donovan starts to worry that a superhero career might be in his future.





	Next Generation?

Donovan was working on a new painting in the attic when his parents came up to talk to him.

 

“Donovan, we need to talk,” dad said.

“What’s up?” Donovan asked.

“So, your brother and sister apparently have superpowers,” mom explained.

“Really?”

“Yeah. And you see the thing is they said that they can see different events in time and we got to thinking that maybe you can do that too. Because we talked to your Uncle Mick and he said he’s never told you about the Oculus or anything else you know about that you shouldn’t,” dad added.

“I can’t see different events in time. But I can astral project to them.”

“What’s the difference?” mom asked.

“Seeing things is just like a vision or one of Uncle Cisco’s vibes. Astral projecting is like actually being there but nobody can see you. When I astral project I don’t just see what’s happening but my other senses are affected as well like this one time I astral projected back to a point when dad was making beef stroganoff and I could smell it as if I was actually there.”

“You were actually there you just couldn’t smell it because your nose was stuffed up at the time,” dad added.

“True. Are you guys mad I lied about having a power?”

“That depends on why you did it,” mom asked.

“I lied because I figured that if I had a power it would mean that I’d have to go into the family business of fighting crime or whatever. I mean I know you guys don’t want me to but odds are someone else you guys work with would try to get me to use my powers to help out and that would just be a stepping stone to a crimefighting career and that’s just not me. I don’t want to be a superhero I want to be a painter and according to the art school I got a full scholarship for I might actually be successful at that.”

“Wait, you got a full scholarship? Why didn’t you tell us about _that_?” dad asked.

“I just did. I was going to tell you tonight at dinner. I literally just got the letter today.”

“Oh my gosh we’re so proud of you! Our baby boy’s going to college!” mom squealed.

“Mom, I’m not your baby boy, Sebastian is. I’m your two months shy of being a legal adult boy. Wait that doesn’t make any sense, does it?”

“Not really. Come here and give your old man a hug,” dad said as he pulled Donovan in for a bear hug.

 

After celebrating his scholarship to a very prestigious art school with his family Donovan went to bed worrying about what would happen now that everyone knew about his powers.

 

* * *

 

The Legends were all asking him to astral project to different points in time where various aberrations were popping up. They were bombarding him left and right with all sorts of requests and he wasn’t able to focus long enough to astral project because of it. Next thing he knew he was wearing some sort of leather costume and was standing in the middle of a battlefield.

 

Guns were firing, lasers were blasting, explosives were going off in every direction. He froze. He didn’t know what to do. He may have had combat training from his mother but that was solely to defend himself if need be. Multiple bad guys were charging at him from every direction. He tried to fight but wasn’t strong enough to fend them off. They were hitting him, kicking him, stabbing him. All the while he could still hear the Legends telling him to astral project across practically the entire timeline.

 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be the hero his parents were. It just wasn’t him. He wasn’t a superhero. He wasn’t even a fighter. He may have loved watching battles in movies or even at his parents’ wedding but actually being a part of one was so much more terrifying. He quickly became overwhelmed and just wished he could be back in his nice, warm bed safe and sound when suddenly he woke up falling out of bed face flat onto the floor.

 

* * *

 

“Donovan, you okay? I heard you crying or something. What’s wrong?” dad asked as he helped him up from the floor.

“Does anyone besides you and mom know about my powers?”

“No, why?”

“I don’t want to be a hero. I’m just not cut out for it. Every time I dream about being involved in a fight it just freaks me out. Please don’t make me be a hero. Please!”

“Okay, okay, relax. First of all, your mother and I would never make you be a hero. Second of all, I’ve seen you in a fight. At your mine and your mother’s wedding you were able to save yourself from Scudder and you were only 8 at the time then only about a year later you saved the entire universe from Nekron and his Black Lanterns with nothing but your incredibly brilliant mind. I know you don’t want to be a hero and I wouldn’t want you to be one either but don’t think for even a second that you aren’t capable of it. Because you are the single most capable person I have ever known.”

“Well yeah but name one badass thing I’ve done since I was 9.”

“You got accepted to one of the most prestigious art schools in the country with a full scholarship. That’s incredibly badass.”

“You and I have very different definitions of badass then.”

“Whatever, just relax Donovan. Nobody’s going to make you be a hero if you don’t want to be. What you do with your life is your decision and yours alone.”

“So, if I wanted to be a hero you couldn’t veto it?”

“Oh hell no. There is no way I’m ever letting you risk your life for anything. Don’t even think about it.”

 

Donovan laughed before following his dad downstairs for breakfast. It always made him feel better to know his dad had so much faith in him, even if neither of them ever wanted him to follow in Leonard’s footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! I LOVE COMMENTS!!! Seriously though is anyone reading this series anymore? Helloooooooooo!!!!!


End file.
